chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Sixteen
TACO'S POV {SIP} Mmm..this is the good shit. {KNOCK KNOCK} Who in the heck could that be at this hour?! I open the door. OJ?!?! I have seen it all.. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He glares at me. "Watch your mouth. I'm not here for chit chat, I'm here for Balloon. Have you seen him anywhere?! He's gone missing." OH SHIT. HE KNOWS.. {WAILING} Shut up boys..please.. I smile sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry OJ. I don't know what you're talking about!" {FACEPALM} "Well then, have you seen him anywhere?! Balloon isn't at the hotel. Is he around here somewhere?" Just shut the fuck up already you fucking obnoxious glass. {NERVOUS GIGGLE} "Look OJ, I haven't seen that fat, repulsive, very dumb, extremely hideous, red balloon!" His hands curl into fists. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU SHORTILLA!" SH-SHORT?! I am NOT short! My cheeks burn. "W-Whatever, I haven't seen him. Goodbye--" He grabs my arm. "Taco..you're lying. I can tell by your red face." I don't have time for this.. OJ looks out the window. "Why don't we go outside?" {GROAN} "Fine.." {DOOR CLOSES} {BLOWING WIND} He stares at me. "Can we look for him now?!" {CRYING} Please keep it together Balloon.. "Hey, do you hear that?!" CRAP.. I stare at the ground, covered in snow. "Hear what? You must be dreaming." {COUGH COUGH} "Crying. It looks like it's coming near the frozen lake." {SNICKER} "Please. How would someone be crying in a LAKE?! That's just stupid." {FACEPALM} OJ sighs. "I said NEAR the lake! Come on, help me look for him." I smirk, sipping hot chocolate. "Who said I had to find him?! Almost EVERYONE knows how much I HATE Balloon!!" {EXASPERATED SIGH} "I KNOW that Taco! But can you be considerate of others..for just ONE day?! I understand--Hey, what's that?!" "You mean that giant rock? That's a cave. Nothing special." He instantly runs up to the entrance of the cave. {SMACK} "OUCH! What the--?! Uh, why is there a BOULDER stuck in place?!" {WHISTLING} "Yeah, who would just place a random rock in front of a cave?! I wonder.." {LAUGHING} What in the--'' OJ narrows his eyes. "Pfft, as if it's not obvious. YOU did it, didn't you?!" ''CAUGHT. I nod slowly. "Yes, but don't worry. There's nobody in--" {SCREAM} SHIT. {GASP} "W-Who said that..?!" OJ whispers. {SIGH} "No idea. Let's go back to--" {CRYING} "HELP US! WE'RE TRAPPED! PLEASE!!" Balloon cries loudly. Oh hell no.. ..If Balloon doesn't shut his trap, then I'm screwed. {GULP} I notice OJ growing pale. "That voice..sounds like Balloon.." Well no shit. "I WANT OJ!! PLEASE HELP US!! I NEED YOU!! PLEASE COME BACK.." Balloon keeps on crying. {FACEPALM} "BALLOON'S TRAPPED IN THE CAVE!!" he exclaims. {CLAP CLAP} "Very well done you Orange Beverage. You're not as dumb and pathetic as I thought." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BALLOON'S POV {SNIFFLE} Did he not hear me?! I was literally screaming my head off.. This is REALLY bad.. No, scratch that..REALLY AWFUL.. We've been here for almost TWO WEEKS now.. Taco abandoned us last night.. We're trapped here..forever.. And poor Nickel, he's not saying a word. Ouch..my leg still sores.. {GROAN} "YEAH, WE'RE SOOO GONNA MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!!" Nickel frowns. {SNIFFLE} "Maybe we can escape? Somehow.." {SNICKER} "And how will we do THAT?! First of all, I'm ARMLESS, and second of all, YOU CAN'T WALK!" Sheesh, thanks for reminding me that I'm useless.. {WHIMPER} "I KNOW, I'M JUST SO USELESS!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE LIKE THAT!!" Nickel shakes his head. "Dammit, not again.." Huh?! He looks away. "Okay okay, I'm sorry Balloon. I need to keep reminding myself on how sensitive you can be." I squirm a little. "It's-It's okay Nickel..sorry for yelling. I think I saw OJ, and I kinda got out of hand.." He raises an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, I DO see some orange through the slits. And..a beige shell.." It's HER, isn't it..?!?! I roll my eyes. "Taco?! What's SHE doing here?! I thought she ditched us last night!" Nickel shrugs. "Maybe she's FINALLY come to her senses, and will free us.." I doubt it, but who am I to judge?! {HEAVY SIGH} "I hope so, I'm SICK of being cooped up in CHAINS." Yeah..me too.. Speaking of Taco.. I'm getting hungry.. We haven't eaten anything since last night. It's only been A FEW HOURS, but STILL.. Those icicles weren't "food". And thanks to them, I've gone completely white. If we don't get rescued soon, we're going to FREEZE to death.. {YELLING} !!!!!! Nickel stares at the slits of the boulder. "Who's yelling?! It's such a peaceful sound to my ears.." {CRACK} {LOCKING ICE} Oh crap.. {GASP} "Wh-Why is it so dark..?!?!" {GROAN} "This seems so well-lit. I can see EVERYTHING now--" GRRRRR... "CAN YOU STOP BEING SARCASTIC FOR ONE SECOND NICKEL?! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SOUL!!" {EXASPERATED SIGH} He frowns, his eyes filling with tears. "I can't help it Balloon. It's MY NATURE. And no offense, but you're being VERY moody right now.." GODDAMMIT.. What's WRONG with me?!?! It's like I've become a TOTALLY different person.. {SNIFFLE} "I'm sorry Nickel..I didn't mean to lash out at you..I'm just hungry..that's when I get cranky..I'm really sorry.." His face turns white. "..That's understandable. I haven't eaten in HALF A WEEK..basically a few days ago. However, I personally think that YOU have it MUCH WORSE than me.." It doesn't matter..we're BOTH suffering, and that's ALREADY bad as it is.. {SNIFFLE} "Y-Yeah..and thanks to Taco..THAT BITCH DROVE ME INSANE!!!" {LOUDER GASP} Nickel's eyes widen. "Balloon, calm down..I know you're extremely upset, but still.." YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.. NO ONE DOES.. WHO IN THE HELL WOULD UNDERSTAND..?! Tears stream down faster. "I JUST WANNA GO HOME..IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!" He half-smiles. "Of course not, but--" {SHATTER} Oh. My. Gosh.. The boulder's broken into pieces!! Yay, we won't freeze to death now! But..is he here anymore?! "--SNIFFLE-- WAAAAAAAAHH.." His smirk drops. "Balloon, please don't cry." I look up at him. "W-What do you mean..??" {CHUCKLE} "Look outside. There's your special someone, waiting for you.." OJ..?! Wow..I can't believe this.. He turns around, and we lock eyes. "B-Balloon, is that you..?!" Oh God, my heart's beating loudly.. {SNIFFLE} "O-O-OJ..?!?!" {GIGGLE} "Yes, it's me Balloon. Your special someone. I'm here to rescue you..because you're my one true love.." Happy tears trickle down my face. He found us.. We are saved..thanks to him.. Category:Blog posts